


It Will Always Be Us

by IceQueenJules26



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenJules26/pseuds/IceQueenJules26
Summary: The only reason Natsu was able to break Lucy out of the charmspell back when they first met was because he's her soulmate - not that either of them are aware of that. But when Sting and Rogue visit the guild they reveal more than just their relationship...
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	It Will Always Be Us

**Author's Note:**

> Onwards to Nalu Week day 6: Charm! When I read that prompt I immediately knew I'd write about their first meeting, and then the opportunity to make it gay presented itself and obviously, I took it! Lol.   
> In all seriousness, Stingue is one of my OTPs (Aside from Nalu, obviously, and Zervis), and I just had to mention them in a story somewhere.   
> Title is from "Holy Ground" by Banners.   
> My week hasn't been too amazing so I hope someone will like this. Enjoy!  
> [My Tumblr](https://icequeenjules26.tumblr.com)

When Sting and Rogue decided to visit Fairy Tail one day they never anticipated the storm they would provoke. 

At first, everything was as per usual. Mira greeted them from the bar the second they set foot into the guild and other voices echoed back. In the corner, Natsu and Gray were fighting about Mavis knew what and Happy was excited as always to see Lector and Frosch. 

They sat down at the bar, ordered and Rogue casually asked about Lucy. “It’s just that she’s usually with Natsu,” he added when Mira shot him a surprised look. 

The barmaid smiled wistfully. “That’s true. They’ve hardly been apart since they met…”

“How did they meet, by the way? I never asked,” Sting said and took a sip of his whiskey, taking a look over his shoulder at Natsu, who had momentarily perked up at the mention of Lucy’s name but got a fist to his face from Gray as a punishment for getting distracted. 

Mira smiled. “They met in Hargeon. Natsu was going after a sighting of a Salamander hoping it would be Igneel, but it turned out to be a magician using charm magic who was impersonating Natsu. Lucy was actually under his spell and Natsu broke it. They’ve been best friends ever since.”

Rogue and Sting shared a surprised look. “How did Natsu break the spell?” the shadow mage asked. 

“Uhm, by showing up?!”

It was Natsu who unexpectedly asked the question. Him and Gray apparently were done fighting and he had slid onto the stool next to Sting without anyone noticing. He ordered a plate of spicy chicken wings from Mira and almost got heart eyes when she brought them over.

“You broke an experienced charm magician’s spell by simply showing up?” the light mage asked him to clarify.

“Yeah, why?”

Sting and Rogue exchanged another look, this one deep and meaningful. Either Natsu and Lucy had been merely acting like they were nothing more than friends, or… Or they had a big storm coming. 

“You can’t just - break someone out of a charm spell by showing up, Natsu,” the black haired mage explained carefully, squeezing his partner’s hand. 

“I can’t?” The fire mage seemed surprised. He looked up from the chicken wings he’d been devouring almost religiously and turned to Sting. 

“The only way to break a charm spell is with magic. Or if your soulmate shows up.”

“Wait, really?” Mira asked eagerly, her shipper heart probably already coming up with baby names for Natsu’s and Lucy’s children. 

Sting nodded. “It’s how Rogue and I got together. I broke him out of a charm spell he was pulled under by accident when I showed up, and Yukino was so excited about it. Made us finally talk about our feelings and confess.”

He shared a loving look with his boyfriend while Cana, so far just a silent listener, almost spit out her drink. 

“You’re in a relationship?” she shouted, shocked, and the light mage raised an eyebrow as he turned in her direction, holding up his hand still interlocked with Rogue’s for her to see.

“No, we just walk around holding hands because we’re such good bros.”

While Cana and to an extent Mira were having a minor breakdown Natsu didn’t seem like he’d even heard what they had just said. He distractedly stared into his chicken wings before he abruptly turned around to the couple. 

“I’m Lucy’s soulmate?” he asked, oblivious to the commotion the couple had caused - Happy’s lower jar had hit the bar he was sitting on, the other two exceeds chuckled behind their paws and a big chunk of the guild was exchanging money with Mira, either gaining or losing it based on their bet. Because of course there had been a bet about Sting and Rogue. Fairy Tail bet on almost everything, after all.

“Yes.” The couple answered in unison and the fire dragon slayer was on his feet faster than anyone expected. 

“I gotta talk to her,” he mumbled, distractedly, his only half eaten chicken wings left behind at the bar. 

“Do you think he still wants to eat them?”, Lector asked eagerly, ignoring Natsu’s sudden departure. “Cause those look delicious.”

“Fro thinks so, too!”

And before anyone even had a chance to react, the Exceeds already had their teeth in the food.

___

  
  


“Did you know?” Natsu asked urgently before he’d even pushed his whole body through Lucy’s open window. She was sitting at her desk, probably writing, and didn’t even look up from her work. 

“Yes, I did know Mira would serve spicy chicken wings today. That’s why I didn’t invite you for dinner,” Lucy answered distractedly. Again, she didn’t even look up, her pen scrapping over the paper, and the dragon slayer was so agitated he almost sprinted over and took it out of her hands. 

“Food’s not important right now, Luce!” he shouted and that got her full attention. She turned around to look at him, her eyes wide, seemingly shocked. 

“Food. Not important?” She looked dumbfounded in a way that was almost comical. If the situation wouldn’t have been so serious Natsu probably would’ve laughed, but as it was he just bit his lip to keep himself from screaming at her. It wasn’t her fault she didn’t know what had been talked about in the guild, she hadn’t been there. And it definitely wasn’t her fault he’d been in love with her for years but never had the courage to tell her about it. 

“Food is the last thing on my mind right now, Luce,” he said, trying to be calm and collected, but his voice was trembling and he knew that both the hope and the fear having its grip on his heart were showing in his eyes quite vividly. 

It was quiet for just a second, but the dragon slayer’s heart was hammering in his chest so fast it felt like an eternity.

“What’s going on, Natsu?” the celestial spirit mage asked. She had turned her whole attention towards him, now fully serious, almost worried. She stood up from her chair and came over to him. 

He sat down, unable to endure the tension any longer, and rested his head in his trembling hands. He felt like he had never been this nervous in his entire life. 

“We’re soulmates, Luce,” he whispered quietly. He let out a quivering breath and it felt like all strength left his body with it. 

She carefully sat down next to him, close enough that their thighs were almost touching. They were much closer than this on a regular basis but his heart still skipped a beat and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from saying something he’d regret later on.

“Do you even know what a soulmate is?” Lucy joked, trying to lighten the mood, but Natsu couldn’t bring himself to smile. 

“Mates and soulmates are a big thing for dragons.”

“Right.” She sighed, not looking at him. “So, why do you think that?”

He looked up, turning to her, and when his eyes met hers it felt like he’d been zapped by one of Laxus’ lightning bolts. “It’s true,” he said, hotly, and then it all burst out of him without control. “Charm spells can only be broken by one’s soulmate. Sting and Rogue told me, they were visiting. And I don’t know why I just remember this now but I’m pretty sure it’s true.”

Lucy scoffed, shook her head and stood up. For a second he panicked because he didn’t know what she was doing, thinking she’d just go and leave him sitting there on her bed - but she just walked over to one of her shelves and reached for a book. “It’s not that I don’t believe you. You’re just…” She trailed off, obviously not knowing how to word it in a way that wouldn’t hurt him too much.

“Yeah. I know.” His voice was almost a whisper. He was a bit hurt, but it wasn’t like he could blame her. He wasn’t dumb, he just wasn’t book smart like Levy and Lucy were, well read and educated. He could understand that she was sceptical. 

For a few seconds it was quiet as she was thumbing through the book until she had found what she was looking for. “Charming magic,” she started to read out loud, “or binding magic, can only be broken by countermagic or _ the one that binds one’s soul _ . In easier terms, by one’s soulmate.”

She gasped and let go of the book like it was burning. She raised her head and stared at him, shock clearly written on her face. He stood up, almost panicked, and tried to figure out how to survive this moment. Not that she would hurt him physically, but he was painfully aware that she was capable of breaking his heart with just one word, one look. And if her reaction proved anything it was that she most definitely would.

“I’m sorry -” he tried but she didn’t even let him finish. 

“You’re my soulmate,” she whispered, her chocolate eyes locked into his with an intensity burning stronger than his fire. 

He just stared at her breathlessly, unable to move or utter a single word, entirely captured by her eyes. 

“You’re my  _ soulmate _ , Natsu!”

She shot forward, her eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall, until she was suddenly in his arms. She pressed herself against his chest, now sobbing violently.

For a second, he just held her, breathing in deeply to commit the smell as well as the feeling to memory. Then he lightly pushed her away by the shoulders. 

“Why are you crying, Luce?” he asked softly, gently taking a hold of her face and wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. 

“I love you,”she said and his heart stopped. 

“What?” His voice was breaking, but he didn’t even notice. 

“I love you, Natsu!”

Suddenly, her lips where on his and the world stopped. He closed his eyes and leaned into it out of instinct, so completely lost in the kiss he didn’t even perceive what he was doing. All he knew was that suddenly, time ceased to exist, all there was was him and Lucy and their lips pressing against each other, fitting together like puzzle pieces. 

When it was over he stared at her, completely in awe. 

“It all makes sense,” she whispered, tears still spilling but with a wide smile on her face and her eyes shining so brightly she put the sun to shame. “You’re my soulmate. Oh, Natsu.”

“I - I…” he stuttered, not knowing what to say. He was still a bit dazed, but the love in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. “I love you too, Luce.”

They kissed again, and Natsu decided he never wanted to stop kissing her ever again. 

___

On their way back to the guild they met Sting, Rogue and their Exceeds. The couple was holding hands like Natsu and Lucy were, fingers intertwined. The light mage was grinning widely and even his boyfriend was sporting a smirk. 

“Thank you,” Natsu said simply, gently squeezing Lucy’s hand.

“It was our pleasure,” they answered in unison. Fro, ignoring their little exchange, greeted Lucy enthusiastically and the celestial mage smiled brightly, greeting him back. The little Exceed seemed happy about it, smiling cutely and Luxy  _ aw _ ed quietly, causing Natsu to chuckle lowly. His heart was bursting in his chest, overcome with love and happiness.

When the couples had walked past each other, the fire mage looked over to his girlfriend, smiling to himself. He finally knew what Sting and Rogue were feeling - and it was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
